The Happiest Day
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Future fluff fic. She had been through this before with another Henry at her side but the complete opposite emotion pulsing through her. Every second of that day had been anxiety, regret and dread...but this day...she was not marrying a King...she was marrying her thief, her true love, her soul mate and nothing but anxious joy filled her.


_**Inspired by a post on tumblr by 'stunninginevery-way' that said: "If/when Regina and Robin get married how cute would it be if Henry was the one to walk her down the aisle?" Plot bunny bit me and fluff ensued. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Mom? You ready?"

Regina turned and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her son in the doorway. His thick brown hair was combed neatly and his lanky 15 year old body fitted nicely into the three piece suit. A smile lit up his face that was quickly losing its baby fat and molding into the man he'd be in just a few short years. Tears prickled at her eyes and she desperately fought them back - she would not cry.

She opened her mouth to answer but all that escaped with a soft squeak of a small sob and she could see the beginnings of worry tugging at Henry's eyes so she quickly smiled. Henry then smiled back at her and walked into the room and over to her. He had hit another growth spurt recently and was at eye level with her now and Regina knew she'd never be over that.

He reached up and brushed over her cheek with his knuckles, wiping away a tear that she didn't realize had even fallen. Then he took both her hands in his and gave a gentle squeeze. "Come on." He motioned over his shoulder with a grin. "This is the happiest day of your life."

She knew that it was supposed to be and it certainly was up there but looking at the young man in front of her she knew that the happiest day of her life would always be the first time he was placed in her arms, barely 10 pounds and wide brown eyes that stole her breath and her heart.

She pressed her lips together trying to hold in another sob and not caring about her dress or her hair she pulled her son in for a hug, clutching him to her. Henry hesitated, not wanting to wrinkle her perfect, beautiful dress but soon gave in and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

She threaded her fingers into the back of his hair and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his head. "I love you Henry." She whispered near his ear and Henry tightened his hold on her.

"I love you too, Mom."

She blinked back her tears, letting out a slow breath and then pulled back, sharing a warm smile with her son.

Through the open door they could hear the bridal march begin to play and Regina's heart leapt. Henry beamed at her excitedly and let go of her hand to link her arm with his. "Let's go make you Mrs. Locksley."

She almost had a quip on her tongue about how he'd be Mr. Mills but she'd be wrong to deny the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her new name.

Wordlessly she nodded, too afraid to trust her voice and slowly Henry led her out of the room and towards the yard. Her heart pounded in her ears and she was grateful for Henry's support because her whole world seemed like a blur in that moment.

She had been through this before with another Henry at her side but the complete opposite emotion pulsing through her. Every second of that day had been anxiety, regret and dread...but this day...she was not marrying a King...she was marrying her thief, her true love, her soul mate and nothing but anxious joy filled her.

Henry gave her a gentle squeeze on the arm as they approached the double doors leading to the yard. The doors were already opened and a soft breeze whipped through bringing in the warm spring air.

She swallowed thickly as they turned the corner and for a second she paused in the doorways. Momentarily she took in the sight of the townspeople all gathered in her yard for once smiling at her and not hiding in fear or repulsed in anger. Then it was all forgotten as her eyes fell on him and she almost forgot how to breathe.

Their eyes met across the short distance of the aisle and she could see the utter joy, awe and love expressed in his vibrant blue eyes. A slow smile spread across his lips as he took in the full view of her and an equal smile broke across hers as she took him in.

He was practically forced to wear a tuxedo by Henry and David and grumbled about it for a while but god did he look handsome in it and he didn't seem to care less now judging by the look on his face.

Henry gave her a small nudge as she realized she still hadn't moved and she quickly stole a glance away from her fiance and back to her son who raised his brow pointedly and took a small step forward. She let out a breath and gave a small nod, following his lead, her eyes returning back to the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Despite being only around 100 feet the walk down the aisle seemed the slowest walk of her life as she wanted nothing more than to just be at his side.

Finally they came to the end of the aisle and as Robin stepped toward her, a grin splitting across his face, eyes shining with love, Henry turned toward her. slipping his hand to hers. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek whispering another "I love you" and then turned back to Robin, smiling at his soon to be step-father and giving him a small nod. Robin returned the nod and held his hand out towards her and she released Henry's hand, smiling tearfully at her son before slipping her hand into Robin's.

Henry slipped past her, brushing his hand over her back as he went to take his place with the groomsmen standing behind Little John and Roland acting as co-best men.

The betrothed couple stood in silence for a few seconds just in complete awe of one another and this moment. Then Robin lifted his her hand to his lips and brushed a tender kiss over her knuckles. He shook his head slowly, breathlessly whispering to her, "Stunning...in every way."

Regina's heart leapt and she resisted the urge to kiss him right then and there. She remembered those words and how they had comforted her for years and how then they turned out not to be about her but her sister and how a shiver ran down her spine when he first said those words, sitting on that log in the middle of the forest. The words were written about Zelena but when Robin said it she knew he was talking to her and they had a whole new meaning.

They shared a bright smile and then finally turned to Archie who had agreed to officiate the occasion. Briefly, Regina's eyes flickered over to her bridal party. Tinkerbell, her maid of honor, had a grin bright as the sun and was practically bursting with excitement. Her lips twitched upwards and her free hand reached out just a little towards the woman and Tinkerbell took it for a moment and Regina gave it a light squeeze in a silent thank you before her hand returned to her side.

Next to Tinkerbell was the woman who Regina never would have thought she wanted. Snow White. She was a part of Regina's last wedding, being the groom's daughter but once again things had changed and for the better. She caught Regina's gaze and smiled warmly, tears filling her eyes and Regina thought that was just like Snow - over emotional and so incredibly happy about everything. Though this time, Regina agreed, she had a good reason to be.

Besides Snow was her daughter. For a while Regina debated whether to include Emma in her bridal party, besides Snow, Emma was the one person she had the most conflict with and she had almost been the cause of great ruin in her life. But just as she had done with Snow, Regina put it all behind her and realized Emma was a large part in her life, if only through Henry. She surprised them both by asking Emma and Emma surprised them both again by accepting and she had been nothing but supportive and kind throughout the whole wedding planning.

"Dear friends..." Archie's warm and kind voice started the ceremony and Regina turned her attention back to the therapist she would now consider a good friend.

The whole ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur. The opening words, the request for objections, which prompted a threatening glare from the queen herself as she turned to look over her shoulder at the audience daring anyone to ruin this day for her, and finally the vows.

She had practiced her vows over and over again but as she stared into his eyes the practiced words seemed to vanish and she spoke honestly from her heart letting him know how much she loved him, how much he meant to her and how incredibly grateful she was to him for coming into her life and bringing her such joy.

The world seemed to vanish around them as he spoke his words of love to her and with every word she swore she fell in love with him all over again. By the time he was finished vowing to love her through whatever may come, the urge to kiss him was that much stronger so instead she squeezed his hand, a smile teasing at her lips.

The wedding ring that Leopold had given her was fit for a Queen and felt like a boulder on her finger, weighing her down, a chain tying her to a husband she didn't love.

Robin's ring was simple like him, gold and pure and a perfect fit on her finger.

She slid his ring onto his finger and ran her thumb gently over it, staring at it in awe for a few moments before looking back up to him, catching his loving gaze and nothing felt more perfect than this moment.

Archie smiled at both of them as he said the words that would now and forever change her life. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

She felt Robin squeeze her hand and just as he began to lean in to her, a smile on his lips, she let go of his hand, and just like that night in the woods, the night of their first kiss, she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She felt him laugh against her mouth and then he was returning it, his strong arms sliding around her waist and her arms slung around his neck as she leaned further into him.

For a few seconds she could hear the sound of the audience cheering, whistling and catcalling but then nothing else mattered except for him.

Robin of Locksley. A thief. Her friend, her soul mate, and now and forevermore, her _husband._


End file.
